unreachable love
by scary00girl
Summary: the love that was written for it its "impossible" will not reach its good way.. Fubukix Kazemaru xGoenji
1. Chapter 1

I never owned inazuma eleven

kazemaru's pov:

'waaaah!' *yawn* this is my first day in grade 8, ' u slept well huh!' handa said looking at me after he shacked me so many times to make me wake up, 'yeah! that was really good, u should do the same haha!' i said that when i was looking outside the window at all the students walking, ' u should sleep in your home before coming to school, or the teachers will kill you' he still staring at me, ' hmm its ok now nothing happened it's still the first day' i said looking at him, ' i know but to sleep the first 3 periods' he yelled at me, I stood up and said ' let's walk around the school ,handa!' i smiled and grabed him from his shoulder then walking out the class.

Handa's pov:

i did really missed kazemaru so much, it had been 2 years from the last time i saw him, but now im here with him, his face really changed when he saw me he was really happy i saw his face very well then, i smiled when i was thinking about that, kazemaru noticed that when he moved his eyes to me ' what r u smiling for, huh!'he said ' nothing' he stopped and asked me again ' why, i want to know?' he was really a childish guy, ' but why u want to know?, its nothing about you' i lied, ' but still want to know' he said , ' hmm i don't have any chance then i will tell u, its .. its ' he was looking n my eyes ' its hmm .. wait .. i forget it ' ' whaaaat! why? ' ' did you really want to know so badly' he waved his hand and noded ' yeah .. because its maybe about love' my eyes opened ' what?' ' hmm i really want to know who is the one you love'.

Kazemaru's pov:

me and handa went to the class again after we heard the bell ring .

i always love to know about lovers, maybe because i don't have a girlfriend, that I didn't have one once, but in fact i didn't know what the meaning of love, i don't know ! i didn't really feel the way every one told me its love, i try to know this feeling every day but until now i don't know it, so i live my life (without a SOUL!) like i said to myself every day if i didn't find the feeling they call it LOVE.

…..

kazemaru's pov:

it's my 2nd day n this new school, i don't know much about the teachers and the students here, i don't have friends accept handa, me and handa was together for 4 years n the same class before, and now again together, but today i saw a new student came to my class, he was very tall and he had a white hair with black eyes, but really he is very handsome, he sat in front of handa, i stared at him for all the first 3 periods until the break time, that guy didn't notice anything about me, then suddenly a guy his name is fubuki came to me and put his arm up my head and started to play with my long blue hair, i blushed, i don't like to be very close to anyone i just feel timidly, 'haah! he is very hot guy, isn't he? kazemaru!" i blushed more ' what are you talking about?" i took fubuki's arm away from my head, ' don't try to hide it, i saw you, you was looking at him all the past periods' he just walked around me and faced me, i said ' and now what you do want, I'm not GAY to love a guy!' i shouted, every one gathered around us tow, they all whispering 'what was that for?' ' what he meant about the gay thing' even handa came to me ' what happen, kazemaru?' i looked at him n his eyes (like im saying) ~help me~.

Handa's pov:

i understand, i know kazemaru very well so i understand him, i smiled and turned to the students ' hey guys, there is nothing for you to do here, he was just talking about ..' one of the students his name is megane ' talking about what?' i didn't know what to say but ' he was talking about his love life' megane turned to the one who spoke just now it was the new student ,goenji,' what do you mean by that, new guy' megane said, ' nothing, just with the words he said he meant that he don't have a girlfriend but he did change the words, I'm perfect n things like this' goenji said while he was drawing in his note, i turned to kazemaru his face was like the tomato, kazemaru was staring at goenji again, after what goenji said the students left the class but megane whispered ' didn't he have a girlfriend, what a guy' .

kazemaru's pov:

that wasn't what i was talking about with fubuki, but in fact how did he know that im single, fubuki said to me ' I'm sorry kaze-chan, i didn't mean to make troubles', i turned to him ' what! What do you mean by "kaze-chan" ' fubuki walked to the class's door then he said ' maybe because i love you' fubuki laughed and ran away, i stood up and yelled ' WHAAT DID YOU SAY, IDIOOOT!'.

now we are just 3 n the class me and handa and that new guy goenji, he was drawing in his note and i was glaring at fubuki who was running between the other students, but handa walked to his seat and said to me ' you still don't know goenji yet, right? Kazemaru' i turned to him 'yea i still dont know him' 'then come here' handa said, i walked to him then i peeked at goenji for few seconds, goenji is very hot, i can tell, but he is very cold, its really i don't know him but that's what his face say.

Handa's pov:

'he is my cousin, his family moved to this country last week but he didnt find the school uniform until yesterday so he didn't come the first day, he will not stay here for long time, he should go again to another country for his brother's sick' i said that then kazemaru looked to goenji, kazemaru said to goenji ' I'm sorry for your brother' goenji finally left his note and raised his head to look at kazemaru ' there is nothing to say sorry for, its not your fault to say that' he took a breath then said ' what a stupid, just say sorry for everything happen even if they don't feel anything about it, huh!, i hate it, there is no point to say that every time they hear about something bad happened to others'.

Goenji's pov:

i hate this kind of people, they just nervous me.

i moved my eyes to see kazemaru in his eyes, his eyes was full of tears, i know it even if there is no tears in fact, i saw his lips he really is going to cry, for the first time in my life i see a guy like this, is he going to cry for no reason or less than a reason, suddenly kazemaru just turned to the door.

Kazemaru's pov:

i just turned to the door, and left the class then i saw some students who was going to the class, i don't care about anything is happening now, i didn't see the way t the bathroom, because i can't, my eyes are full of tears, i didn't let any of my tears to fall in front of anyone, because i hate it, because i know all the guys will laugh if they saw me crying, because I'm not a girl, but not just the girls who cry, the boys do too.

At least.. I wanted to cry from a long time and that goenji helped me at least.

…..

Hey … another story about kazemaruuuuuuuuu!~ yay

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

This story is actually about kazemaru, who don't know whats love, and whenever he feel a strange feeling toward someone he describe it as love.. and he is supper confused ..

kazemaru's pov:

my tears falls one after another, and i try to never make a voice, to never sub, i can't let anyone know that I'm crying even my mother, after school, and after i get out the buss i opened the house door, ' is it you kazemaru?' mom said when she came to me, i was smiling,

she said ' did something happened today?, and did you got more friends?', she said that when she took off my jacket,

i said trying to not let my voice shake ' yea! i know more guys now, they are all very kind' and then i didn't hold myself, i ran away to my room, the tears fall and my breathes is being laud, i hided there for the rest of the day, i didn't eat or something until the next day,

mom didn't let me be in my room in peace, every five mins she come and knock the door and ask me anything like ' are u ok? , are you hungry? , do something hurt you?' or things like this but i didn't answer any of her questions.

another days, and another weeks in my school, i lived every day to know what will happen next, from that day until now i didn't talk with Goenji, just me and Fubuki are always with each other and handa always try to be with me and Goenji.

' hey kaze-chan! what will you do after the school?' Fubuki said in the break time, i caught him from his nick ' don't call me kaze-chan' Fubuki is trying to take my hands off of him ' hey don't be angry, i just love to call you that way'

i didn't let him go ' then i hate it'

he said ' let me go then i will tell you something, i can't breath~' i let him then, he stayed away from me 'i will call you kaze-chan until the end of my life .. because I LOVE YOU' he whispered before he ran away, i just stood in my place and didn't move from there for a min thinking about what did Fubuki said just now.

Fubuki always say that word to me and every time i just stare at him running away, just why do he escape when he tell me that (i love you) is it something very hard to say, when he say that to me i feel sad, I don't know but maybe because its impossible for me to love a guy it's something i can't accept*somhow*, or maybe because i feel he just say that to annoy me, but sometimes when I'm in bad mood Fubuki is the only one who can cheer me up.

the break time is up, i opened the class's door, i saw something n the board, i know it's a home work or exam, i opened my bag then took my note out, I'm ready to see what we have, but Suddenly when i saw what was written on the board i just froze in my place, i didn't believe what it was, (I LOVE YOU KAZE-CHAN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME) and then there was something by a small letters, i can't read it from my seat, but i screamed ' WHO WROTE THAT!' and pointed at the board.

everyone in the class started laughing, until Goenji said ' why don't you go read all the letter?' i didn't give him any attention just got close to the board, i read everything from the beginning (I LOVE YOU KAZE-SHAN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME- from fubuki) i blushed, i just stared at the name there* Fubuki, is he series about it?.

Fubuki's pov :

i don't know if i should go to the class now, but I'm waiting for the teacher to inter first then i will go, i can't go now especially when Kaze-shan saw what i wrote, he will kill me, for sure."sigh"

the teacher interred the class then i followed him i saw the teacher reading what i wrote ~crap~ what should i do when he will see my name in the end i can't see that, but kazemaru saw me he just remove my name by his hand, the teacher said to kazemaru ' what did you do just now'

the teacher was glaring at kazemaru ,kazemaru said ' nothing, I'm cleaning the board' the teacher didn't say anything, but Goenji stood up and got close to kazemaru ' i will clean the board with him too' the teacher just put his hand inside his pocket without saying anything, those tow are cleaning what i wrote and me just sitting in my place, I wish that math period will end without any other trouble.

Kazemaru's pov:

i was about to be killed when the math teacher came and read that love latter for me, because we two hate each other, but then i saw Fubuki's face, he was scared, so i know what he is thinking, but what shocked me the most when Goenji came to help me, i didn't imagine that one day he will do a thing for me, but now I'm waiting until the teacher left the class, i will kill that Fubuki.

after the teacher left i turned to Fubuki who was sitting behind me, he was ready to face me ' emm.. sorry Kaze-chan! i didn't mean to ..'

i said ' don't say anything'

Fubuki said ' but i know you are angry because .. the teacher..'

i didn't let him complete what he wanted to say ' about that teacher I'm not angry, but about the love things you wrote there'

Fubuki looked down ' a..aa.. im so sorry Kaze-chan, i know i did something wrong, so please forgive me' and he held my hands.

Fubuki's pov:

whatever he think, i love him from all my heart, i want him for me, i know what I'm doing, and the love isn't something anyone can choose, because its something from the inside, from the heart, from all the body, i held his hand to send some messages by my skin to his, to make him feel what i feel, to make him understand, and to...

i stared at him for a min, no one talked, and i saw the others are watching us, i don't care, now I'm busy with him, i opened my mouth to say something ' hey kaze-chan.. you know'

Suddenly a teacher opened the door.

Kazemaru's pov:

i turned my head to see the English teacher coming inside, i stood up and walked to my teacher Mark i did really forget about Fubuki when i saw my teacher i didn't mean to ignore Fubuki but i forgot.

'hi teacher' i said, the teacher smiled and said ' hi Kazemaru! how are you? did you do anything for this period?'

i replayed ' hmm nothing.. because i don't know what is the lesson about, i hope you did something fun like usual!' the teacher just said when he pulled his chair 'you really like what i do, so just sit in your seat now' i smiled and turned to my seat, i saw Fubuki, he wasn't looking at me not like every time, his smile disappeared, his hands between his legs and his English book on the disk its unusual thing he always open his bag after the teacher begin the lesson, just suddenly everything changed, what happened to him!.

Fubuki's pov:

just for that teacher, he is doing everything for him, and ignoring me with my real feeling toward him, what that teacher have and i don't?, just when i saw kazemaru smiling with this teacher my heart hurt me, so i can't see kazemaru's face, before i didn't do anything when i saw kaze with the teacher because he didn't know about my love, but now i can't ignore it anymore, everyday i wait for kazemaru to go to the buss, to the class, doing everything together, and now nothing, i want to stale his heart like he did to mine, but nothing i want is being real, he always tell me 'i don't have any love' so I'm happy for that

(be main)

but when he say ' i don't know what is love' it makes me get mad, because if he didn't know until now that means he don't love me, but i know he like this stupid teacher, he do everything for him, like once...

kazemaru's pov:

like once i brought a gift for teacher Mark, i still remember, i did stood behind his room door for the entire break time, i didn't inter his room, Fubuki didn't let me be there alone he was saying all the time 'give him or give it to me!'

i know Fubuki thinks that I'm stupid to stand there like that but i can't just open the door, i tried many times but i give up then, when the break ended the teacher opened the door to see me and Fubuki standing there 'what's the matter kazemaru?' Fubuki left us two while he was babbling about something but i don't know what it was about, i said 'why I'm here? ooh yeah i .. i just came here to give you this ' i gave him the big gift, my tomato face blushed more when Kyle said 'what! but thanks kazemaru and i walked away quickly, i was happy and a little sad, my mood changed that time, i felt when the teacher said (WHAT) like (is it a joke) or (who are you thinking am i! huh?).

Fubuki's pov:

i saw kazemaru's face he was unhappy, so i was happy (woow.. that teacher didn't stale him yet) but when i got closer to kazemaru he just didn't pay any attention for me, i asked ' what! hey kaze, why are you very sad all of sudden?'

he didn't answer me, 'hey kaze!' i shouted, he just turned to face me, 'I'm just in a bad mood, so sorry Fubuki, just leave me alone!' he smiled, I just sat on my seat waiting for nothing.

Kazemaru's pov:

i know it's nothing for me to be mad for.

Now i do really love my teacher as usual, he is the first one i feel like this toward somebody, i think it's difficult to find the love but..

Fubuki's pov:

but its hard to leave love then, just as i try to now, it's impossible for him to love, it will be ok for me if he did love a girl but to love a guy who is his teacher is something unforgivable, but nothing i can do, i told him already that i love him, but i wonder if he really understand that.

English period…

the teacher is about to start the fun time in the period, this time takes just 5 mins from each english period, it's just to sing, so anyone want to sing it's his time, and no one sing every time accept kazemaru, he is the only one who have a very beautiful voice in the class, it's ok for me to let him sing in from of anyone in the school because there is no girls so no fans ( i know the girls are always crazy about the guys) and now kazemaru did stand to sing, the teacher said

' do you have any song you love to sing ?'

kazemaru said ' hmm .. i want to ask someone a thing, can i?'

the teacher ' yeah but quickly'

kazemaru just turned to me and asked smiling 'what's your favorite song, Fubuki?' i didn't blush but i was happy for no reason, i smiled I'm really really happy now ' its =start again by RED='

then kazemaru started singing in his place, when he began i closed my eyes to hear him singing my lovely song, then i opened my eyes to see kazemaru staring at me, he didn't stop until the end of the song every one in the class said 'woooow' 'amazing' or ' OMG! what a voice you have' , it wasn't his first time to sing no he is singing all the time but this time it was different he was saying it with all the emotions any one can do (as i say).

every time when kazemaru sing the students laugh, it's not his voice is bad no but just because he can't somehow say "r" by the right way, i always tell him what the other students say about him but he just say "..

kazemaru's pov:

i know what they say but i always say ".. so what! let them say what they want, I'm who I am i cant change this fact" that's right i say that but i really feel mad for what the others say about me but i can't say anything to them, because i don't have that personality.

Fubuki smiled when i ended the song, fubuki just stood up and hugged me in front of everyone, i can't breathe and blushed so hard specially its happening in front of teacher Mark, i just closed my eyes i can't see the students looking at me like this, but suddenly i heard someone clapping and fubuki leaved me then, it was Goenji clapping i just saw his face then i toke my book hiding my face, i can't face anyone anymore, after that day, where ever i go indeed fubuki always with me in the school the students don't stop staring at us and whispering something to each other, i didn't understand anything in the beginning until handa told me after a week from that, so it was a #$%^&* for me

What every one are saying about us, its (kaven and david are lovers/gays).

All the school know about fubuki and kazemaru.. They just say things all the time..

Another info.

This story will be a two seasons story.. after this one end I will upload the next one

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Kazemaru's pov:

What is problem! i can't take it ! No one talk to me! They are all just look at me! OMG i can't take it no more!

the first break-in this time i was sitting on my seat alone, but Fubuki gave me a piece of paper and then he got out the class, i opened the paper and read *hey kaze-chan! Can i see you beside the science room! in the second break, i know that you will not say no! ..Fubuki..* i closed the paper and put it in my pocket, i wonder what Fubuki want from me! i turned my head to all the students gathered around Handa's and Goenji's tables, i yelled at Handa "hey HAnda! What is going on?"

but Handa turned to me "what did you say! i didn't hear you!"

i said again "what is going on there?"

Handa " Goenji will go to another country after two days, so this is his last day in this school"

…..

i just felt like guilty this time (i should be happy but why now?).

Goenji's pov:

i saw Kazemaru's face when Handa told him i will go, his face changed just like someone turned off his face's light, but .. does that mean something!

i stood up and walked between all the guys around me then to stop in front of Kazemaru's table, Kazemaru raised his head to see me but he turned his face to the window, all the students was whispering things because they know that me and Kazemaru somehow hate each other! But i just said "Kazemaru! Can i see u beside the Science room?" then i got out the class.

Kazemaru's pov:

That surprised me! it's not that he talked to me because that is a normal ..but when he said the same thing as Fubuki, i don't know but its weird.

-n the second break-

Fubuki is waiting n the place he choose (its my chance)

Kazemaru is going there too for two guys (what is going on!)

Goenji is going too (I'm after u)

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Fubuki's pov:

OMG i can't think about anything accept Kazemaru, huh~! take a breath, now, i will show Kazemaru how much i love him.. this time he should understand, every time he take it as a joke, i will not let him go this time from me.

I'm waiting for Kazemaru to come but Kazemaru is late, FIRST i will go to the bathroom just to check my hair, i will not be late.

Goenji's pov:

I'm walking after kazemaru, and now we are very close to the main place, i chose this place because it's a pace where no one can see us, no one go there.

kazemaru is walking but he stopped when he was very close to the place then he turned to me "oh! it's you, i was wondering who is walking after me, so what did you want from me goenji?"

he was looking at me with his face is very cold it's as usual, he is always like this when he talk to me, i walked closer to him, and said "close your eyes first then you will see"

he didn't obey what i like ordered him "what will you do?" so i smiled and said again "just close your eyes first"

.. he closed them so then i walked closer to him and without touching him by my hands, our lips touched, our lips met, then he opened his eyes.

Kazemaru's pov:

when i closed my eyes suddenly something soft touched my lips so i opened my eyes in shock, i was going to have a step back but goeni held me by one of his hands from behind my head and another behind my back, his lips crushed main, and he pushed my body closer to his, so we touched, i was about to scream but i can't, goenji didn't let me and i tried to push him back but it's hopeless, his tongue was inside my mouth moving, and licking, he was playing with my hair, i CANT think about anything in this moment, goenji leaved me after seconds, he looked in my eyes and said "this is all what i wanted from you but u didn't hear my heart, and now try to forget me as you tried before" then he leaved.

I'm really shocked.. And nothing i can say more about my feelings.

….

Heh~.. poor Kazemaru…

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Fubuki's pov:

after i checked my hair i walked again to the place i was in, but when i was walking i saw something

I REALLY CANT UNDERSTAND.

i saw a guy kissing someone i really love his name is Kazemaru, and Kazemaru was very relaxed, his face is normal and his eyes closed, my heart jumped very hard in my chest when i saw that, so i didn't.. no i can't see that happening in front of my eyes.. And I'm looking..no way..

I turned to the other side and ran again to the bathroom.

Kazemaru's pov:

after all what happened i suddenly remembered that someone is waiting for me, i looked around but no one was there but me, just me, alone in a big place .. Not knowing what the next moment is hiding, and my heart is beating very hard, i woke up from my dream, and ran.. Searching for anyone i can put all the things in my heart in their hands just to help me.. Just to hear me.. i want to throw away everything from my heart right now, I WANT Fubuki.

Handa's pov:

after the bell rang we all entered the class, but until teacher Mark came there was still tow seats were empty, teacher Mark asked me about Kazemaru and Fubuki, i didn't know the answer so i just said "i don't know! but maybe they are coming right now"..

teacher Mark wasn't sure about that but he began the lesson until the free five mins time, teacher Mark saw that it passed 25 mins for Kazemaru and Fubuki to come but they didn't, so he asked again "do anyone know where they are?"

no one said a thing until Goenji opened his mouth "yeah ! i guess that Kazemaru is in the science's room area"

The teacher asked him again "how do you know that?"

Goenji " i was talking to him there before coming to class"

So teacher Mark asked Goenji and me to go and search for them and he came with us, i was searching in the corridors and Goenji was looking inside the class, but went to search in the bathrooms.

Kazemaru's pov:

i searched everywhere, and now nowhere i can search in accept the bathrooms, i checked all the bathrooms until the last one..

i heard a voice there -(the bell rang)- i stayed quit to hear, and a sound was breaking the silence over and over, i said "who is it there? is it you ..Fubuki?"

Then suddenly that sound disappeared..

i knocked the closed door "hey Fubuki!"

Fubuki screamed "go away! Leave me alone, cheater"

i said after moments to collect my pieces "what are you talking about"..

"Shut up! i don't want to hear your voice"..

i started screaming as well " tell me what i did to make you this angry"..

"Say that! And say whatever! But you can't deny the truth"

Then Fubuki said things crushed me to a million parts "i loved you whole this time..but you denied my love, then coming to the place i chose to show me yourself doing something like that, no but even kissing the guy you pretended that you hate"..and he started subbing hard again

i didn't say a thing for a while.. Because.. What can I say?

Fubuki started again "tell me you love him Kazemaru! it's my fault to go over you from the beginning"..

i said whispering "i didn't do anything! He is the one who did what you saw there.. Without telling me, i didn't even love him"..

"You are such a big lair, you love him"..

"No i don't".. screamed

And Fubuki kept saying that and i deny it so i said then out of anger "YEAH I DO, HAPPY?"

So i heard Fubuki crying harder, i just turned to the door when i was about to drop tears but i saw my teacher (Mark) when i saw his face i just ran away from the bathroom.

Mark's pov:

i was looking in the bathrooms which was seven in the school, i searched in tow of them but when i was near the third one i heard a someone shout, so i ran inside there and saw Kazemaru turning to the side where I was standing, he saw me in my eyes and his one were full of fears.

Kazemaru's pov:

so my tears was raining from my eyes really hot and covering my way by a cloud of dusty tears, i just ran, and ran.. Escaping from this horrible world.. And opened some doors, until i reached the last door i wanted to open (the roof door).. But.. badly.. it was locked.. So i just fell to the ground holding my sobs /breathe before someone can notice me there.

Goenji's pov.

As I was searching around the school, I got tired of running, and as I got close to one of the bathrooms, I felt like I have to check there, MAYBE.. I will find HIM..

As I entered I heard the sobs and saw ..

I stood there confused, .. IS IT KAZEMARU?.. NO WAY!.. IS IT ALL MY FAULT?..

"tell me what happened.. Fubuki-kun".. here I just realized, my fears .. I don't know if it really disappeared.. but I can say "yes" for the moment

.. one more moment

The teacher turned around like he is searching for something, as he saw me standing at the door.. just some words came from his mouth that made me run as fast as I could

…

'GO FIND KAZEMARU.. HURRY"

My heart.. its pounding very laud.. that it maybe expose me

My legs.. were going up the stairs.. that goes to the ROOF..

IM AFRAID.. PLEASE .. NEVER DO WHATS IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW.. KAZEMARU

And as I reached the top.. I saw the turquoise long hair.. and stopped..

He was just sitting there.. nothing more and nothing less.. that makes me scared .. his head against the wall behind him.. as a line of tears crossing his face.. only..

I walked slowly.. but he didn't move.. like he is in a deep thinking.. in his own world..

I walked and walked toward him.. 'til I was just inches away from him..

"anone.. you know.. I thought about it.. Nothing can walk its own right way.. "

Kazemaru said it.. just as if he gave up everything.. I cant hold myself.. maybe people know that in these moments things become so soft.. but I cant take it.. I cant let myself hold back.. I without controlling myself said what was in my head.. I didn't think if it's a good thing to say .. but I did in the end

"IS THIS ALL WHAT YOU REALIZED.. FROM YOUR THINKING..?" I SHOUTED AT HIM..

His eyes.. moved to see me.. and said his words coldly

"THEN WHAT CAN I CALL WHAT YOU DID? IS IT WHAT I WANTED?"

….

Kazemaru's pov.

That is the last thing we ever said to each other.. and now I finished grade 8.. that I'm going to grade 9.. I'm going to tell you what happened after then..

Goenji.. he turned and walked away after what I said and I went home early that day.. and didn't see him again

Handa.. he found me and stayed with me until I went home.. and after the final exams he transferred to another school

Fubuki.. he went home as well that day.. and he didn't come to school often after that day.. or if he did he never paid attention just sleeping all the time.. that he failed in the final exams.. and he will stay in grade 8 again..

….

Once.. I saw fubuki .. sitting on a chair in the hall that goes to the 8 grader's classes.. I was happy.. its my first time that I see him in this year.. I walked to him happily.. Smiling.. But as he saw me coming toward him he stood up and walked quickly away.. and I .. Just stood there..

That place where I saw fubuki that year became my place.. I sit there every break.. alone.. waiting .. maybe that fubuki will come once.. as I don't have any friends anymore.. no one care if im not around.. and I waited and waited.. 'til that I can't see fubuki around anymore every time I stay there.. just like if he disappeared.. ..

END..

YAY.. and this ended.. I had to post this chap this day.. hh.. cuz its finally my birth day..*my sweet sixteen* .. and this is my birthday present for you all.. ^^..

And never give up.. I'm having the idea for the next season of this story.. just wait a lil.. I will write it as soon as I end my exams..


End file.
